<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen Dowager by AWillfullDroll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225380">Queen Dowager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll'>AWillfullDroll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Inspirations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bitterness, Evil Character, F/M, assassinations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Dowager Rayla gets what she deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark Inspirations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Queen Dowager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based another CKII story of mine. As King of England I married a woman with the homosexual trait. After a year or two, the character fell in love. Thirty years later, during my conquests of Ireland, the two fall out of love. Despite my best attempts they become rivals. About year after, and one county short of being Emperor of Brittania, my character is killed by highwaymen in an ambush. When all your vassals are +50 and above, pretty obvious who it was. The wife/spymaster.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rayla pursed her lips together to avoid smiling as she watched her eldest son be crowned. It made her last two years of misery worth it.</p><p>After his accident, Ezran was never going to have kids, and Callum became his heir, since he was an orphan. It took a few years of unrest before Viren and Aaravos led a resistance against peace efforts and it was open warfare. Callum led the march to stabilize the continent, before he and her ended the threat. Viren and Aaravos were killed in combat after three years of fighting.</p><p>It was around that time that got married. Rayla had loved Callum, she truly had. He was the only man she had ever loved. She had crushes before him, all girls, and her attraction was primarily to women. He was the sole exception. When Ezran died, Callum inherited the kingdom, and all the work. So, when their marriage had started to falter three years ago, she naturally felt angry about. She felt as if she had been denied her real self for decades. After forty years of marriage, all it took to split them apart was erectile dysfunction and the responsibilities of ruling Katolis.</p><p>As their marriage fell apart, so did her love, and she strayed. Callum tried to be understanding, but Rayla was more than done. If it wasn’t for her, admittedly grown, children, Rayla would have left Callum. But she wanted to see them again, so instead she hatched a plan.</p><p>Rayla allowed herself a quick smile as her son rose from in front of the temple official. Her eldest son was now officially King Harrow the Second of Katolis. The most powerful ruler in the Pentarchy and-</p><p>Rayla’s mind retuned as she felt a squeezing sensation in her chest. She felt like the room was spinning. Trying to hide her panic, Rayla squirmed as her breathing started racing.</p><p>Her mind raced through her day, horrified that she had been poisoned, until she recalled the tea her daughter had brought her that morning. Sarai was always close to her father, closer than Harrow had been. Rayla’s eyes widened as she realized who killed her, and it seemed more bitter than her normal tea, not by much, but enough.</p><p>“Well, Mom.” Sarai voice came behind her, whispering itself into Rayla left ear. “You thought you could kill Dad without any repercussions?”</p><p>“Our… Marriage,” Rayla winced as the pain increased.</p><p>“Died because of you,” Sarai whispered angrily.</p><p>“Mur-Mur…” Rayla whispered back before her vision blurred.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be surprised, Mom. I know you never loved me. But Dad did,” Sarai whispered, “And you killed him.”</p><p>“N-N-Not- t-t-true.”</p><p>“Shhh, it’s alright,” Sarai cooed in her ear, “Harrow will join you enough.”</p><p>Rayla’s eyes widened at her daughter’s confession before she felt her heart stop. Panic raced through Rayla’s mind as she felt her mind begin to fade. She had no heartbeat, she couldn’t breathe… She was fading, saddened that her daughter thought that she didn’t love her, that her daughter would killing her brother.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder, this what Callum felt, bleeding out on that road. Surrounding by the bodies of his guard and assassins. Dying with the knowledge that I was behind it, that I hated him so while he loved me so?</em>
</p><p>Rayla felt her world fade to black as her head dropped to her chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since CK III is coming out, I made this a series. I'm sure there will more twisted and perverse interpretations of these characters to do. I really do enjoy "evil" characters!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>